


Broken

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: feeling down so, yeah





	Broken

People look at me, they see a normal guy.  
What they don't know is that I'm broken on the inside.

 

There's no physical signs of any kind.  
Doesn't mean that my mind is fine.

 

My thoughts infect my brain like a plague.  
Looking for a way out like I'm lost in a maze.

 

Stuck in the darkness that's oh so thick.  
I look down and I see something that's very slick.

 

It's pointy, shiny, and very sharp.  
It makes me wonder if I will hear a harp.

 

I plunge it in and I feel the pain really quick.  
Already, the blood has began to stick.

 

I fall to the ground, feeling very dazed.  
I close my eyes that have began to glaze.

 

I open my eyes and I all I see is white.  
Now, I know that it's finally alright.


End file.
